Studies are proposed to investigate interaction between hormones essential for mammary gland differentiation and retinoids. Additional studies will include purification and characterization of retinoid binding proteins and interaction of retinoids with the nuclear compartment using purified retinoid binding proteins. Results obtained from the proposed studies will provide an understanding about the role of retinoids and vitamin A in mammary gland differentiation.